Two for Shu
by fuzzybunnytoo
Summary: What will happen to Shu when he finds out something he doesn't know and how about Hiro and Suguru What will they find out about each other, limes and lemons, lots of Shu tears....The End, Thanks you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, so I just take them out and play with them sometimes. Ever hear the "Coin Operated Boy"? Check the song out and see if you like it.**

**ATTENION; THERE IS A LEMON HERE M/M (YEPEE YAOI)**

Shu thought he was alone in the house and on the couch huddled up under his ratty blanket holding his chest where his heart laid in a virtual death grip. He was scared to death, because it was pitch dark and scary, and he was too scared to get up to turn on the lights because something might grab him since the light switch was on the other side of the room. He had woke up 15 minutes ago covered in his blanket and a thin layer of sweat by this time. He had immediately proceeded to wad himself up similar to an armadillo. He had seen pictures and he knew that this was the posture the armadillo took to protect him self. He knew he had to be alone in the apartment or he would have heard the tapping on the Yuki's keyboard if Yuki were there and working on his deadline. Well, it couldn't do any harm to check.

"Yuki" he queered in a low, soft voice.

"Yuki are you there?" Using a louder voice this time

"Hum…Yuki?" Now he practically yelled it and in the process scared himself so bad that he jumped.

Yuki, hiding in the shadow of the study door decided that it was time that **he** had a little fun. 'Why not,' he thought,' the Brat is always disturbing me… so a little pay- back sounded really good. The game would consist of jumping out at Shu and scaring the boy and maybe even getting him to wet himself', Yuki almost **giggled** at that thought but he cringed and swore that he didn't **giggle **for that was a** 'girl thing, and he was defiantly not girlie'. **Then came his chance and he jumped out at Shu, yelling loudly out of the study," Boo, got you."

Shuichi nearly jumped to the ceiling then realized it was Yuki. He began crying copious mounts of tears drenching the front of his shirt and parts of his blanket. "You are so mean, Yuki. I can't trust you at all. You could give me a heart attack." And to emphasize the fact he held on to his blanket above his heart with an absolute death grip now quickly becoming his signature move with Yuki around. He continued to cry until the author actually felt bad that he had pulled the joke on the boy, "God, Shuichi, What… is wrong with you? All I did was startle you a bit….that was **all** I did!" "I forgot it was you, **okay**?" Yuki looked at his little lover and his face was as white as could be and he was not sure Shu was okay.

"Maybe I better take you to the hospital Shu." Yuki said with worry seeping into his voice.

This got to Shu and he liked this new side of Yuki. If he could only have it for a little while longer, but he knew Yuki would see through the ruse, so he sat up, held himself with his own arms in a hug to comfort him and nodded his head in the affirmative. "I am fine Yuki."

"No, you are not alright and you are going to the hospital to get tests." Yuki demanded.

"No Yuki, please, don't. I want to stay here at home."

Yuki looked suspiciously at Shu and said, "Ok, just this once we can be normal and not go running off to the hospital for the **least **little thing?"

Yuki looked at Shu in his beautiful eyes and found that he didn't want to send Shu to the hospital any more that Shu wanted to go. "Okay, you can stay home if you sleep in the bed with me and let me watch over you."

"It's a deal," said Shu with his brain doing a dance that could only be classified as a 'happy dance'. He was going to get to sleep with the person he loved most in the world. Could the world be more perfect? This was real gravitation (slow attraction of two objects with no decisions to be made on their parts for it was a total chemical pull of each).

Yuki bent down and picked Shu up and carried him like a bride to his room and gently laid him on his bed. It felt to Shi that this was the place in the world that he most belonged. He accidentally let out a nervous little giggle.

Yuki looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Shu just smiled and blushed. Well, Shu was where he wanted to be and Yuki thought as he looked at the boy it was where he wanted him to be, too.

"You better get some of those clothes off and get under the covers so you can keep warm and be more comfortable, "said Yuki.

Shu smiled a sly smile and licked his lips after unbuttoning each button as he looked into Yuki's eyes in a firm and steady gaze. Then when he got to the end of the line of buttons he rose and slid each sleeve down his arms slowly and then lay back down. "Is that okay Yuki?" Shu asked with a very soft shy voice and slowly raised his arms behind his head.

Yuki just stared and then gulped hard. Shu knew what he was doing to the older man for he could see the effect as there was a fullness rising in his pants and Shu would have to pay the price for this taunting. Yuki just played along with the ruse and placed his hand on Shu's forehead…"Hum….it doesn't seem to have a fever so I guess you could go spend the night on the couch."

Shu looked sad at Yuri knowing he had lost and said" Sure I guess that would be okay."

Then Yuki went back to thinking and remembered the condition the tightness that his pants were in. Well, he could still have fun with this, so he said," On the other hand I believe you better sleep here just in case you have another attack." Shu was ecstatic but tried notto show it for he was used to living with Yuki. What could he do to get under the older man's skin? He lay there and thought for a while and then the great thought took him by surprise.

Shu said" It sure is getting hot in here I think I will take off my pants." So off came the orange shorts and there showed up his Naruto underpants. Yes, orange, with a blonde spiked haired boy in orange white and blue dressed on them of course. Suddenly out came the laugh of a lifetime, because Yuki was laughing so hard Shu thought he had lost his mind. Shu started to cry again. His lover didn't like his favorite anime personality. He started to get out of bed and was grabbed heavily by the arms and the underpants were jerked off.

Yuki took Shu and pressed him down on the bed and said." That is the last straw, you are mine now and I am going to do everything I can too you to make you happy and to get your mind off that blond on your underwear and on this blond in front of you. Shu could not hold his smile back because it was from ear to ear and his eyes sparkled like the stars. Yuki took time with each eye closing it and kissed the stars.

Shu suddenly felt a cold slippery finger in his personal place and then another with a scissors effect and finally the third finger. He moaned with each added finger and he moved to get as much feeling as he could with the movement of the each finger. Then there was the finger pressed against his prostrate and he thought he would pass out with ecstasy. Yuki took off his clothes as fast as they could come and lather up his equipment with oil and dipped the head in the place it was meant to belong and with all the slowness he could hold on to he shoved it into its home. Shu yelled out and Yuki stopped as soon as possible and said," Are you ok Shu"? He looked with worry on his face. Shu looked up at him and smiled. "Why did you stop?" "From the sound I thought I hurt you," said Yuki. Shu looked at Yuki and smiled." "Am I going to have to explain to a writer the difference in ecstasy and pain?" "And you call yourself a writer," Shu said and laughed at Yuki but not for long for the destination of Yuki's love was hit hard and started moving as fast as possible. They both hit orgasms at the same time flopping to each others side in exhaustion. Shu finally moved and laid his head on Yuki's chest and told Yuki mumbling with all he had left "I love you." And with that he snuggled up to Yuki and pulled the covers over them and they slipped into a post coital nap.

**A/N; THIS IS FOR TWO VERY INSPERATIONAL PEOPLE. I HOPE YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BOTH AND AM HAPPY FOR YOU.**

**Another Note, to all who read this, it was written in fun for me and I tried to make it read well. I hope you liked it. Review if you want and if you don't I hope you liked it anyway. Until next time don't forget to sparkle.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and anything they do that is nasty does belong to me I just don't make any money at it...

What was that brat at again, rubbing up on his chest like that? It was that way every morning this week. He woke up with brat slobbers and a happy brat on his chest cuddled up. Yuki dumped Shu off him and grunted. 'FIND YOU ANOTHER PILLOW." He said annoyed but the brat was so cute. But this was getting old. He would get up form his chair late in the night from typing his latest novel to go to bed; sliding under the covers after taking off his clothes and getting into his favorite soft place in the bed and slip off to sleep…alone. Then in the morning there he would be awakened by brat in different steps of fulfillment nudged up against him. Could it get any worse? Just then there came a mumble out of the brat's mouth, "I love you". Then the damn brat smuggled up to him pulling the cover with him.

Now what would he do with this knowledge? There was the road of, oh, who cares about the brat (good one but over used). There was always the one road of Forgetting What the Hell Happened (ok, good one). Then of course there was the road of BLACKMAIL (ah, very good one). Hum…what would embarrass the runt more, ripping him up one side and down the other with seething words, or the embarrassment of his friends knowing what he did in his sleep? Well, that was something to think about today while he had one of his awful writers blocks….wait…that's it. Why not… as the heroin moans suggestively in her sleep, the hero listens from the balcony? Ahhh…It was so good when a block was broken. Well, he better be off to the typewriter, he could take care of the other later and have some fun, too. Double you pleasure, double your fun….with that he jumped out of bed in a great mood. He kissed the brat on the forehead for luck and slipped his clothes on and went to make coffee. Actually he was humming a tune, but of course he didn't know or notice that it was Bad Lucks new song, Yuki Erie did NOT hum…well…, almost never.

Yuki was waiting on his coffee and smoking on his second cigarette when his little lucky charm came into the room and plopped down on the stool across for him. "Why is there a smile on your face, Yuki?" As he took a drag off his cig, Yuki actually felt of his mouth to see if there were a smile then pulled out the cig and looked at it a little dumbfounded. 'What did this kid do to him for he never smiled, a smirk maybe but no smiling?' "Yuki, you are looking a little weird this morning, did you have a bad night?" That question reminded Yuki of the reason for the "smile" and he snickered. Shuichi was worried now, and he really wondered what was going on.

"By the way Brat I am going to take you to work this morning, I have an appointment with Tohma," which he had almost forgotten.

"You do?" Shocked so hard you could have knocked him over with a feather for Yuki seldom took him to work even if he did have an appointment with Tohma.

"Yeah, go get ready in a hurry, and by the way don't wear any of that stuff that makes you look like a slut; I don't want to be embarrassed."

Shuichi jumped up and ran to dress trying to pick out his best looking clothes. Running back in the room dressed in yellow shorts, red shirt (customary belly button showing) with red socks and black storm trooper boots, topping off the outfit with a garish yellow coat. "Is this ok Yuki?" grinning like a chimp. All Yuki could think of was, oh god, could he turn down the vibrations on that coat? As he held his head with one hand, a cig in his mouth, a cup of coffee and car keys in the other hand he said, "Well, lets be off, shall we? And by the way we are going clothes shopping, you have no taste to go with your no tallent. " "Yuki you are so mean to me." And with that he tears began to slide down his cheeks, Yuki looked at his little brat and thought oh, how can I resist that and he took his hand from his head and fuzzed Shu's hair. "It will all be ok brat" And with that Shu knew it would all be ok now for his 'god' had said so.

Next thing they knew they were in front of the NG building with the valet to take Yuki's precious car and leave them to their business. "Are you going to come in and say hi to the guys Yuki?" Shu asked knowing the answer was no.

"Sure why not, I got a few minutes."

Shuichi thought he would just drop dead there but had to find out what would happen when his two worlds collided.

As they entered Shuichi said, "Hey, guys look see who came to see us today?" You could hear the drop of a pin for at least five minutes then Hero who came to his wits and said, "Hey, there Yuki, how you doing?"

"You would have to ask Shuichi, there he's the one that wakes me up every morning either humping my leg or slobbering on my chest."

The truth of what Yuki had said hit Hero and he started rolling on the floor laughing as hard as he could being careful not to hurt his precious guitar.

"YUKI!! What are you saying?" cried Shu.

"It's called the truth." He returned.

"How could you do this to me?" Shu Cried and ran from the room with the sound of Suguru's laughter ringing in his ears.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but it is all I have at the moment and the muse is being stingy with the ideas. If you have any idea's they would be appreciated. Hope you like this chapter better than the last and it sort of explains the weirdness of the first chapter.

If you like the way I write great. And the suggestion of an editor and stuff just tell me where to get one. Thanks. And Bananaface, try a fic but change the name I don't think they ever called Shakespeare "Bananaface" but that is just me. Thanks for the good review. And a special shout out to Pinkrose Thanks sweetie you made my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the original story but I love it very much.

Yuki followed his partner into the room into which he had run and found Shu crying his heart out on the sofa against one wall of the break room. He walked over calmly to the sofa because he was feeling very guilty for making fun at Shu's expense. He had thought it funny and never dreamed that Shu wouldn't at least get some humor from it. He sat by Shu and put his hand on his boy's back which was shoved off as soon as it was put there. Now Yuki was really feeling bad.

Slowly he leaned in to Shu and put his mouth next to his ear where he could not get away from him. "Shuichi, you know I am a cold bastard, but I didn't think I would hurt you like that. I have a hard time expressing myself and you know that, but I will try to do better. I promise." And he moved back some so Shu could turn and look at him to see the sincerity in his eyes.

Shu looked into Yuki's eyes for a long time and finally found what he was looking for an honesty that had not been there before. "You really mean it don't you Yuki?"

"Yes, it is not my nature to express myself but I will try to actually try to tell you what is in my heart. You are **mine,** Shu. I don't ever want another and I want you to be with me forever."

"I don't understand why now Yuki?"

"I just realized how much I hurt you and it hurt me and for the first time I saw what I was doing to you. I can't keep that up because I know you would eventually leave me and I could not exist without you." Shu turned to face Yuki and they embraced and held it for a long time. Yuki then pulled away some and put his hand lovingly to Shu's beautiful cheek and looked him in the eye. "Would you consider marring this old bastard?"

Shuichi sat there eyes as open as they would go and his mouth open about the same. He couldn't believe what he had just heard with his own ears. "What are you saying Yuki?"

Yuki took a deep breath and started again hopping that Shu would say yes, " I am saying I am sorry for all the things I have put you through and that I can not live with out you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me and marry me and be with me forever?"

"If that is the truth Yuki why did you just embarrass me?" Shu said with such a sad face that Yuki almost cried instead he took hold of himself and for one of the first times in their relationship told the truth. "I am so sorry my sweet boy but I thought it was funny and just didn't think about what it would do to you. Put simply I am an ass. But an ass that loves you, if only you will love me."

"At least you know that you are not worth the love I have for you and it hurts so bad, the way you treat me. And, until you can treat me the way I should be I will not say yes, and I may not then." Shu got up and walked out of the room with his back stiff from resolution and his as his nose snuffled. Yuki had seen this before and knew he meant real business and that Yuki himself was for sure in the dog house. 'Well, Damn it all to hell. I have no idea what to do except romance the brat. What to do first…? He was the guru of love, the prince of romance, could he not think of some way to romance his boy?' He got up and left NG offices with a new determination to get what he wanted no matter how low he had to sink.

Meanwhile, looking at one of the monitors in his secret room Tohma rubbed his gloved hands together and said out loud, "Well, Erie my boy, you have your work cut out for you and I am not going to make it easy. You have to learn that you are trying to play with the big boys now, and the heart is a delicate balance." With that he laughed and got up to go make another life miserable. He called in a favor form one of his lackeys to follow Erie and keep him abreast of his plotting while another was called in for later to follow Shindou. He left nothing to chance for he was Tohma Seguchie and no one in this world could out maneuver him. After that was done he sat back in his leather "throne" at the top of the NG building and rubbed his gloved hands together again and with a smile said, "Now, the plot thickens."

AN: I have decided to make these chapters short. They will be more like drabbles that real chapters because I am short on time and ideas. I hope the situation on both changes. But what do you think of Tohma getting involved? Whose side do you think he is on?

Review if you wish because it tells me where I am and where I am going. Those of you that take the time to review are very dear to me even if you don't like it. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know I don't own these characters I just mess with their minds.

Yuki rejected by his love went on to keep his appointment with Tohma and knocked on the huge door waiting for admittance this being the first time in his life to give Tohma the courtesy of a knock. Inside, Tohma smiled to himself knowing it was his precious Erie. Now was his turn at the blond and he would have to play it just right to get the man he wanted while he got his own plot to come to fruition. "Come in"

Yuki slowly came into the room with his head lowered.

"What's wrong my boy?" Tohma asked.

"I asked Shu to marry me and he turned me down. Well, not totally, he said I had to show him I was worthy of him and his love."

"Well you have sure stepped in it this time, but I think it can be fixed with a lot of work."

Looking up with a hopeful look on his face he asked, "You really think so Tohma?" Yuki didn't like this at all having to depend on his nemesis for help.

Tohma loved the hopeful look on Yuki's face for it meant he was going to destroy his hope and maybe give himself some hope in return. If only luck was on his side. "Don't worry Yuki everything will be fine as you have me on your side." It was taking everything in his power not to giggle and rub his hands together in happiness. He had Yuki just where he wanted him…well almost.

Yuki was now getting worried because Tohma was the best at plotting against someone and he was just hoping for his side that Tohma was over his little crush.

Unfortunately, Tohma was by far not over his crush but was exactly on top of it and hoping to be on top of somewhere else soon. His brain was just a buzz with ideas and his body was getting very interested in them. It was a good thing he had picked out the huge cherry desk to go with the rest of the furniture. The desk had many interesting places for his secret documents and just the fact of being huge at this point was good. He gave Yuki a brotherly smile and began his plot. "The first thing we need to do is get your cooking on tops so I will be over after work with the makings of a fabulous meal and you will ask Mr. Shindo out on a date.

"Gods, Tohma, do I have to start at the beginning?"

"Yes, and I will help you with some language and moves to make while I am there. Lets say give him a little time. Have him show up about 9 and we should be ready."

"Okay, you are the teacher and I am the pupil on this one."

"Good, now you have the right idea." Feeling more confident now about his body Tohma rose and walked around the desk and motioned Yuki to the door. "Don't worry; we are going to take care of this problem easily enough." He patted Yuki on the back as he went out the door and then closed the door behind him. Both were sporting a smile but both were for different reasons.

Meanwhile, still on the sofa Shu was still sniffling. How could his love do this to him? He humiliated him in from of his peers. How was he going to ever live this down? He did know one thing that he was not going to return to live with Yuki until he had proven himself worthy of his love. Just then Yuki walked in and said," Shu, I am so sorry for my actions and I would like too ask you for a date tonight at our house for dinner."

"

Really, Yuki! as in a real date?"

"Yes, be there at 9, okay?"

"Sure." and Shu giggled with delight. And Yuki left to go get everything ready.

In the practice room there sat the other two members of Bad Luck. Hiro was wondering what he should say to Shu and the other member was sitting wondering what it would be like to wake up in the morning with someone on your chest or how nice it would be to have your arms around a muscular chest and long auburn hair mixed in with your greenish hair. The gods were getting to him now. This had been going on too long and he did not know what to do about it. Suguru was in the practice room most every day with his redheaded god and wished he could tell him the truth but how? Just then someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped a foot. He turned around and looked into the face of the one he loved. He gulped and said, "You scared me to death."

Hiro came back with, "well, what in the world were you thinking about?"

Suguru blushed and lowered his head. Hiro just wanting to know what was on Suguru's mind took his hand and lifted Suguru's chin. He looked into Suguru's eyes and there he saw it. Hiro's mouth dropped open and then he smiled. "So that is the way it is."

Suguru turned beet red and said nothing. Hiro knew what to do so he slowly slipped his lips over Suguru's and kissed him with all his heart. Hiro heard a moan come for Suguru and knew he had done the right thing. He pulled his face back and looked Suguru in the eyes and said "guess I can call you Sug now." Suguru made a little giggle and clasped Hiro in a hug that said yes and that he was never going to let him go.

Hiro tapped Sug on the back and asked" You think maybe you ought to let go soon?"

Suguru replied," No, never… if I have anything to do with it. I have wanted this for months and now that I have you I really don't want to let go."

Hiro thought for a few minutes and said,"Ok but eventually you have to let go because there are a few things I would like to do that might make this uncomfortable."

Suguru blushed again and held Hiro a little tighter, "Fine but just a few more minutes please?"

Hiro laughed and gave Suguru his reply, "Sure, anything for my Sug." And with that they relaxed into the hug. "Think I could have another kiss?"

Suguru nodded his head and lifted his lips up to Hiro as a gift from his love. This went on for a long and tender time. Hiro was shocked for it was the best kiss he had ever received and the love was building in his chest as they clung to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own this set of characters but I love to write about them except when I have half of chapter 5 written and forget to save it. I hope this is as good as the one that is in wherever unsaved things go.

Form last of chapter 4

_Suguru blushed again and held Hiro a little tighter, "Fine but just a few more minutes, please?"_

_Hiro laughed and gave Suguru his reply, "I would give anything for my Sug, and I mean anything." And with that they relaxed into the hug. "Think I could have another kiss?"_

_Suguru nodded his head and lifted his lips up to Hiro as a gift from his love. This went on for a long and tender time. Hiro was shocked for it was the best kiss he had ever received and the love was building in his chest as they clung to each other._

Continuing chapter 5

At just that minute Shuichi walked out of the break room and saw the sweet caring situation going on and the main characters totally ignoring their surroundings. Shu giggled and that made both characters in the little drama pull apart so fast it still made their heads swim.

"Eh, Ah, We, Ah…."was all Hiro could say and Suguru could say nothing except turn beet red.

"Gee…you guys are so stupid. I have known about this situation for months and you are just now coming up to speed." Shu retorted and laughed.

Hiro scratched his head and said, "How about letting us in on things."

Shu replied, "Thought you would figure it out someday and if not soon I was going to say something. Besides it was so sweet you both trying to not let the other see the hidden glances"

With this bit of news Hiro pulled something on Shu that fit the situation, "German Suplex" and ran and performed the maneuver on Shu.

"Guess next time I will speak my mind….dang that hurt" Shu remarked in the throws of the German Suplex. Hiro let him up after he apologized and Shuichi gave Hiro a hug and whispered in his ear, "It's about time you did something about this, so what are you going to do now?"

Hiro looked at Suguru and asked the all important question. "Now what do we do?"

Suguru answered with, "I don't know. I know I can't stay at home because my mom will kill me if she finds out.

"So we stay at my place tonight and hunt for another larger apartment tomorrow. What do you think of that?"

"I love it but I am a little scared Hiro."

Hiro went over and took Suguru in his arms and said," It will be fine my sweet little virgin." He kissed him on the forehead.

"Who said I was a virgin?"

Hiro dropped his chin and then gasped, "Your not?"

"You never asked but yes I am so please be gentle and don't get in such a hurry this is all new to me and I don't know anything." He said slyly and his cheeks turning pink.

Hiro took his beloved back into his arms and smiled a huge smile and replied "whatever my lover wants my lover gets. Shall we go hunt for an apartment?

"Sure." And with that Hiro grabbed Suguru's hand and they ran out of the room with Suguru giggling happily.

Well, that left Shu to himself to think about this date tonight and he decided that a new outfit was in order so he went shopping. While shopping he got a call from Hiro that he and Suguru had found a great apartment that even had an extra bedroom for Shu for those times that Yuki and he had a fight. Shu was so grateful for Hiro thinking of him.

"We are moving in tonight so you can expect some explosions form the Seguchi household but we are standing firm on this. Shu I am so happy I can't wait until we get everything moved in."

"Yeah, I bet. If I know you the only thing moved in will be the bed and you have to take a break."

"Shu, you know me too well. I got to go."

"Good luck Hiro."

"You too, Shu."

With his outfit finished and paid for Shu grabbed a cab and was on his way to Yuki's not realizing it was so late and so closed to 9.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters 

Chapter 6

After Hiro and Suguru left the NG Studio they went straight to hunting for an apartment and found one they both loved in less time than they ever thought they would. It was a two bedroom with a bath and a half, large living room made especially for those late night gaming parties and a nice kitchen for Hiro to cook in. They agreed on the apartment signed the lease and paid the money and after the agent closed the door they started a ring around the rosy and jumping up and down and "it's ours, it's ours'". They looked at each other and immediately stopped and laughed at themselves. Hiro grabbed Suguru and hugged him and whispered in his ear "it's ours, now what do you want to do?"

Suguru placed his mouth next to Hiro's ear and said. "I give you three guesses and the first two don't count. What do you want to do?"

"I want to make love to the most wonderful person in the world but I am not equipped to right now," was Hiro's reply.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have any lube with me."

Suguru turned red as a beet and hung his head, "I am sorry I didn't realize."

Hiro took Suguru's chin in his hand and raised his face and looked into those beautiful eyes and said, "Don't worry, my sweet boy, you have all the time in the world to learn things and I am a very patient person. I love you so much… time has no meaning. Let's go get the bed moved and get some of the things we will need for our first night together."

"Ok, sounds like a good plan to me."

A couple of hours later with the bed in and made and some other stuff moved including a trip to Suguru's house and a long loud oration from his mom ending with an" I'm going to disown you speech". They were now at the apartment and freshly showered and in bed. Facing each other Hiro started nibbling on Suguru's ear and it was having a very erotic effect on Suguru as he was moaning loudly. Hiro said, "I had no idea you were so loud."

Suguru replied, "Neither did I" and decided to return the favor to Hiro producing the same effect. "I am sorry that I don't know what to do because I have never done this before and I want it to be good for you."

"Don't worry I am glad I am the one to get to teach you. It makes it just that much sweeter. You are like candy and I am like a kid that never had any… this is going to be wonderful for me but I am afraid it is going to be a little painful for you. I will do my best to make it easy.

"I love you so much Hiro." And with that he moved as close to his lover to be near him and hugged him and his body started tingling all over, "What's happening Hiro?"

"You really are a virgin. You body is coming alive my sweet baby." Hiro put his arms around Suguru and took his knowledgeable fingers and played his on back as if it were his only other loves his guitar. Suguru closed in on Hiro and moved against him. He felt his private place grow and then spew liquid. (Oh, god, what did he do…it's too soon) "Hiro I ….I…"

"Don't worry sweetness we got all night and I plan too take a very large portion of this night showing you a lot of other things to do."

Just at that moment the telephone rang and out of habit Hiro answered, not thinking about what he really wanted to do.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Sniff….sniff….Hiro?"

"Shu?"

"Yes…? Sniff…"

"What's wrong?"

"It was terrible, I came in the door and there…no, no, no……sniff, Can I come over to you apartment?"

Hiro looked as Suguru and he was shaking his head yes so Hiro gave him a squeeze of thanks and said to Shu, "Sure Shu I gave you the directions earlier so don't get lost and hurry."

"Thanks. You are my only friend." And he hung up.

"I am going to kill Yuki."

"Wait, Hiro we have to find out what happened."

"Ok, I will go get dressed and get some coffee going."

So up they got trying to forget their previous activities but that being hard as Hiro took a minute out to kiss Suguru on the back of the neck while he made snacks. And of course Suguru giggled each time and said "stop it" but didn't really mean it. Finally the buzzer rang and the both went to the door to find a drenched rat of a Shuichi there. They carried him in and wrapped him in a warm blanket and laid him on the couch. They gave him some time to recoup and stuffed a cup of coffee down him for he as he was shaking terribly.

"Okay, now tell all," said Hiro.

"Well, There is not much to tell, I unlocked the door and there on the couch was my Yuki laid out under Tohoma and they were…they were…kissing!"

"I knew that Tohoma had a thing for Yuki but to act on it…I don't believe it."Suguru retorted.

"You didn't see it. It looked so sweet and loving so I just slammed the door and ran."

"Well, you can stay here and we can get down to the bottom of this later because I think you need to rest." Hiro took Shu in the spare room and fixed a futon for him and put him to bed not telling him that he had slipped a little something in his coffee to make him rest. Soon he was asleep.

"Now where did we live off?"Hiro asked.

"We can't do anything while Shu is here!"

"Don't worry I took care of that because I knew he needed sleep worse than anything."

Suguru giggled and ran to their bedroom, jumped on the bed and got under the covers pulling off pajamas as he went.

"Me…No…"giggle.

"I am going to wipe that giggle right off your face and he jumped into the bed found what he was looking for and began to lath and caress the wonderfully smooth organ with his tongue. He found the soft hairs around it wonderful. When he decided from the noise Suguru was making it was time to give him satisfaction he sped up the movements and he was rewarded with the essence that was Suguru and he gulped it down at if it were his for it was, his and his alone.

Suguru was now his. He flopped over on the bed and lay sprawled out resting when he felt a movement down at his organ and a tentative Suguru deciding to try his luck with what he had learned. Hiro thought he would go out of his mind this was the greatest thing in the world. The feelings were ecstatic. Suguru had taken what he learned and being a master synth player was using his fingers and hands to massage Hiro's balls. 'Oh, god this was the best.' Then just as that thought came to him he came and Suguru tried his best to take in what Hiro was giving but he finally gave up.

"Come here Sug."and Hiro pulled a defeated Suguru up to him and kissed him and licked his lips. "Sweet…I love the tasted of me on you. Oh, god you taste so good both ways and I am spent. I can't believe it. I am never gone this soon. Come on let's get under the covers and take a nap.

Avery happy Suguru wiggled up under the covers and fell into the arms of his lover that were being held out to him. Both snuggled together were soon asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know how it goes…all together now… I don't…..

AN: The other shu falls.

Chapter 7

The table was set formally for two and the smell in the apartment was luscious from the food. Yuki was sitting on the couch smoking one after the other cigarette and not able to stop his nerves from getting to him.

Tohoma walked out of the kitchen about to put on his coat and saw the disaster that was Yuki. "Okay, we have to work of some moves so you don't embarrass yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a few moves to assure you get what you want."

"I got what I want form my brat plenty of times."

"Yes, my dear Yuki, and that is why you are sitting here waiting for a 'date' from 'your' brat." Tohoma stood there with that all knowing smile on his face. Gee, Yuki hated that smile.

"Okay what do I do?"

Tohoma sat down beside Yuki and looked at him. Yuki jumped up and said, "there is no way this is going to happen."

"You want your 'brat' don't you?"

"Yes." Yuki said beaten and sat back down.

"Okay, first you do nothing but have some nice small talk because he is going to expect you to jump him."

"I don't 'jump' him…hum! Guess I do. Okay what next. "

"Put your arm on the back of the couch and still go for the small talk. Especially be interested in his day. Then ask if you may have a kiss."

"I got to ask?"

"Yes! Now like this slide you arm to his back and say would you mind if I kissed you?"

Tohoma was so smooth Yuki almost kissed him. Damn, this might just work. Then Tohoma softly moved his other hand up the front of Yuki's jacket and took his cheek in his hand and bent ever so slightly into Yuki and softly kissed him.

At that moment he heard the key open the door and knew his plan was working. There was a big gasp and the door slammed and you could hear and "No, no, no." in the background.

Yuki jumped up and ran to the door. It was raining and he saw a figure running down the street totally oblivious to the rain. He dropped his arms and just stood there for a while knowing he had done it again. NO! Not him. It was Tohoma! He turned around and looked at Tohoma with fury in his face.

"It wasn't me. He was early. I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, you help like a shark in a coy pond. Now my night is ruined and you are going out the front door." He grabbed Tohoma by the back of his shirt and threw him out.

"Yuki, at least give me my coat."

"Forget it you have a limo that is more that Shu had, now get the hell out of here and don't let me see your face again for a while or it may not be so pretty for long." He slammed the door in his face and that was the end of Tohoma for that night.

Yuki turned off the dinner and slowly went to the bedroom and lay down feeling a headache coming on. Now what was he going to do?

In another part of town a drenched Shu was in a telephone booth and begging his best friend if he could come over. He caught a cab and went to the apartment and there he found warmth and solace. He was immediately put in something warm and given something warm to drink and had an audience for his story of the debacle that was his first date with Yuki.

"I don't understand there he was with Tohoma on top of him and he was kissing him. Has this been going on for a long time?"

"Don't worry about it tonight Shu just rest."

And he found himself getting sleepy and slowly being pulled into deep slumber.

Hiro and Suguru went to bed and got entangled in a little before slumber fun and then they went off to the happy land of sleep.

Later that night Suguru awoke and realized where he was and decided just to watch his lover sleep. He was so beautiful with that long dark auburn hair spread over the pillow. It felt so soft and smelled so good. Suddenly an arm jumped out and grabbed him and he squeaked before a pair of soft lips found his. His attacker pulled back and asked, "So you are ready for you next lesson?"

Suguru's whole body tingled and he said the one word he wanted to say all night, "Yes."

"This time it is going to hurt some but it can't be helped."

"It's okay. I am in your hands."

"Yes, you are and what a beautiful body I have to work with."

Hiro reached over and got the lube and proceeded to kiss Suguru and fill his hand with lube and rub it into Suguru's opening. He worked the opening for a long time and entered it with his fingers and rubbed his prostrate. Suguru could not help but make the loveliest sounds and Hiro smiled. He took the lube and lubed himself up and positioned himself ready to enter Suguru. "I am going to try to be easy and you need to relax" Hiro eased in and Suguru relaxed as much as he could but it did hurt and the all of a sudden Hiro hit his prostrate and he went wild. "More Hiro more I need more." So Hiro sped up and started to work Suguru's organ too and the both came at the same time. Hiro fell to the side of Suguru and pulled him to his chest. "Well?"

"Oh, Hiro …"

"That is what I thought you would say…same for me. Let's take a shower and go back to sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I can show you what we can do in the shower."

"That sounds even better." And he was out of bed and on the run to the bathroom.

Hiro laughed I think I got a good one this time. He may kill me yet… and he smiled all the way to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am poor as a church mouse and own nothing including these characters.

The next morning came with a thump, and an "oh shit", Suguru had fallen out of bed. Hiro looked in the floor at the adorable lump rubbing his head and reached his hand over the edge of the bed and said, "come here sweet one and I will kiss it well." So Sug climbed up in the bed and snuggled into the arms of his lover. They lay in bed and snuggled for a long time and then Hiro remember about Shuichi and decided to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I better check on Shu."

"That's a good idea, I'll help." and Suguru got out of be to go check on his band mate.

Luckily Shu was still asleep and snoring up a storm. Hiro laughed and said, "this reminds me of the old days when we slept over, Shu can out do a freight train. Gee whiz, get up Shu!!!"

There was a mumble and a squirm and the figure under the covers just snuggled down more in them.

"You sure you didn't give him too much?" asked Suguru

"I am sure, but he should be waking up soon though."

Hiro took a running jump on the pile in the floor and began to wrestle it up. The pile of covers just began to laugh and scream, "Get off me you idiot!"

"When you get up and have some coffee I will."

"Okay, I'm, up." And he sat up. As soon as he sat up his mind remembered what he had seen the night before and began to tear up.

"No, you are not going to cry over that asshole so stop it right now!" exclaimed Hiro.

"But Hiro I know something must have happened because Yuki wouldn't do me like that."

"That's not what you said last night."

"I know but I have had a good night sleep and I am convinced that Tohoma did something to him and it is his entire fault."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I am going to call Yuki and ask him the truth." said Shu.

"And will he tell the truth…I doubt it."

"At least I want to hear what he has to say for himself."

"Okay, I will leave you alone and you can call and find out what you want or at least what he wants you to know." He got up and grabbed Suguru in a hug and left the room with breakfast in mind and a side order of tasty Sugar. Man how he was beginning to love his life.

After he left Shuichi took out his phone turned it on and it rung. He answered it. "Hello Yuki." He answered very glum. "What do you want?" he continued.

"Oh my sweet boy I have tried to call you all night and you had your phone off. I am so glad you turned it back on. I am so sorry. What you saw was just Tohoma trying to break us up. I could kill that son of a bitch. Do you believe me?"

"I don't know. I guess so because I know Tohoma."

"Oh, where are you? Will you come back home? I will come and get you if you will and I promise I will never do anything mean again."

Of course, Shu knew that was a lie but Yuki believed it for now and he wanted to believe it, too. So he told Yuki how to come and get him and he hung up and went out to find Hiro scrambling eggs with Suguru's arms around him.

"Well?"

"I am going home."

"You are stupid Shu." Hiro said.

"I know but I love him too much to be apart. I guess I have enough love for the both of us."

"That's just silly," said Suguru.

"Guess so but I can't help it he is my life, my reason to live so I guess I will take what he offers and let it be enough."

"Well, Good luck. You want some eggs before you go?"

"Guess I got time for some eggs." He sat down and there was a screech at the front of the building. "Guess not." He laughed so hard. "Yuki must be more apologetic than I though, see you guys later." And with that he ran out the door and to the sleek car waiting for him. He got in and Yuki grabbed him up in a hug he thought would put him in the hospital.

"Oh, Shu, I am so glad to have you in my arms again. I missed you so. I am so sorry for everything that happened. I am an ass I know but you got to forgive me or I will die. Come back home?"

"Yes, my love, I will come home with you."

Yuki began kissing Shu all over his face and only stopped to say how happy he was. Finally he reached a point he thought he was ready and turned to drive the car but he kept one hand on Shu's and caressed it as they went.

He looked over at Shu and said,"I love you Shu, will you marry me now?"

"Guess I am going to have to before Tohoma steals you away."

"The gods would have to make that one happen because I am never speaking to him again except to give him that black eye I promised him."

"You were going to give him a black eye for me?"

"You bet. You are the one I love and he better not get in the way."

Shu snuggled up to Yuki and said. "I love you and yes, I will marry you."


End file.
